fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
FWc (mainland)
fWc Mainland is the unofficial name for the wrestling related threads that still appear on FARK.com, the birthplace of the fWc. Birth of the fWc When a mommy mark and a daddy mark love each other very much, they heave their corpulent bodies onto a bed or other flat surface and start performing moves that look like Yokozuna putting a leg scissors on Bastion Booger. That really has nothing to do with the birth of the fWc, I just really wanted to put that image in your head. Anyway, the fWc was originally an nWo-like assemblage of FARK.com posters who could be counted on to hijack threads to start talking wrestling when the subject was brought up. Early members included Dumb-Ass-Monkey, The NaSkAr, robsul28, FirstNationalBastard, and others who I am sure will be extremely pissed off that the author didn't remember them, and piss and moan and scream about a C-O-N-Spiracy and maybe dress up like a Confederate General to prove ther point. This loose assembage of humanity received a greenlit thread for Wrestlemania XXVII, but the true origins of what became the fWc started on May 21, 2011, the day the Macho Man Randy Savage went to battle Jesus in order to stop the rapture. FARK posters who enjoyed the wrestling discussion brought about by Macho Man's sacrifice then decided to hijack some pointless thread the following Monday for RAW discussion. The week after, an official RAW thread was greenlit for the first time, and the fWc was born. Rise of the fWc, Summer of Punk II, and Mossy Handles FARK Wrestling threads were an almost immediate hit, regularly topping 1,000 posts within mere weeks of the inaugural thread for Memorial Day, 2011, and remaining over the 1,000 post mark for 83 straight weeks. Much of this was spurred on by the Summer of Punk II, in which CM Punk looked like he was leaving WWE, and we marked out because ZOMG SHOOT, even though Senile Vince decided to screw that pooch immediately. FWCers were still screaming "It's just a little airborne, it's still good, it's still good!" weeks after it was clear the Summer of Punk II angle was as over and buried as Zack Ryder would later be. The success of the threads and their usual postcounts of over 1,000 posts led everyone's favorite Mensch, Mr Douglas Axopwitz, to create the Moss Covered, Three Handled, Family Gredunza title, a championship to be awarded to the lucky poster who gets the 1,004th post in a Fark Wrestling Thread, in honor of Chris Jericho's Man of 1,004 Holds promo in which the Gredunza is one of the 1,004 holds Jericho knows. The Gredunza was an immediate success, and oftentimes is why anyone keeps watching the shitshow that RAW can be, because damn it, our LARPing isn't going to be stopped by The Great Khali vs Randy Orton in a Loser gets sodomized by Mae Young and receives a reacharound from Handteen match! Russelmania XXVIII: Bigger than the Super Bowl Skipping and Dissension in the ranks The Spilt: Smiths is banned, Smiles are lost We do no talk about that with outsiders. Well, not until The Author has time to write it up. Keep Calm and Flutter On Natalya Neidhart tinkles through her Anvil Goatee This article is a stub, like what you do to your toe at 3 AM when you're just trying to go take a piss but some dumbass left something in the floor.